True Love? Hiei's Confession
by TAMK20-Kurama
Summary: Hiei is about to finally tell Yukina who he really is. But what are these strange feelings inside of him? Once he tries to confess, a very familiar red-haired kitsune appears before him that could ruin his chance once and for all. May update & make longer


_-Disclaimer – I do not own YuYu Hakusho, its characters or trademarks._

**True Love? The Truth is Revealed**

Over the years, Hiei has kept his distance. Always watching from the shadows, he watched his twin sister. They soon met during a mission for Yusuke and Kuwabara when they supposedly took down the Toguro Brothers. Though he saved her from being used as a tool for money, Yukina had no idea Hiei was her long-lost brother. At first he was shocked, but since she didn't know, he vowed to keep it that way and continue watching over her from afar. But things got difficult for the fire apparition as they continued to see each other eye to eye. At the Dark Tournament, Yukina came to see Kuwabara fight, but also revealed she was now in search of her brother. Her only lead was her mother's crystal tear necklace. She explained that once an ice apparition gives birth to a female child, she sheds a tear. But when her mother gave birth to her and her forbidden twin brother, she shed two tears. Hiei had long lost his tear back when he was still a low-class, selfish, bloodthirsty demon who enjoyed taunting his foes with the beautiful crystal. Later, Yusuke, Kurama and himself were summoned to Demon World and Yukina confronted Hiei before he left. She handed him her crystal tear and asked him to search for her lost brother. Being the cold demon that he was, Hiei explained to her that he could be dead or that he just didn't care about her, telling her to only count on herself, not anyone else. Yukina just smiled and accepted Hiei's advice. That's when Hiei accepted his own fate. He could finally die peacefully now that he knew Yukina would be all right.

Now Hiei was Mukuro's subordinate. He would control the border between Demon World and Human World. But lately, Hiei has found himself in Human World more often, more specifically near Genkai's temple where Yukina stayed. Every once in a while, he would get closer and closer to the temple, hoping to get a better view of her. That's when Hiei started to wonder if he was actually in love with his twin sister. Such a thought sickened the fire apparition but whenever he looked at her, his heart would skip a beat and could feel his face blush a full red. Hiei returned to Demon World and entered Mukuro's chambers. He saw the former slave lying in her bed, just staring at the ceiling.

"Laziness isn't you style, Mukuro."

"Hiei, why do you continue to come here, knowing you want something else?"

"Hn. What are you saying, you mummy?"

'Please don't call me that. My bandages have been long gone. And you know what I'm talking about. Don't think I haven't noticed you leaving your post to go see her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You shouldn't act like I'm a fool, Hiei. I can see right through you. Go down and tell her how you feel."

Hiei grunted. Frustrated, he left her chambers. Mukuro sighed and closed her eyes, turning to the side as a single tear fell down her left cheek. Hiei walked the foul depths of Demon World. Trying to clear his mind of his own feelings along with the echo of Mukuro's words, he found himself at the gate between worlds. Sighing heavily, he went to Human World. Instead of keeping a stealth distance from the temple, Hiei was now walking up the long, stone steps leading towards his destination. Once he reached the top, he waited for someone to come out. Even though she was old of age and most of her power was gone, he was sure Genkai would come out to greet him. But Hiei's eyes grew wide once the sliding door to her main room opened. It wasn't Genkai or Yukina for that matter. It was some who was about medium height. He wore olive green slacks and a button down white shirt, neatly tucked in. His emerald green eyes looked towards the entrance of the temple to see Hiei's surprised expression. His long, red hair blew in the gentle breeze of the afternoon.

"Hello, Hiei. It's nice to see you here."

Kurama, giving him a warm smile, greeted him. Hiei just stood there, still in shock. _Why was Kurama here, _he thought. _Could he be here to…No! No way!_ Hiei shook his head hard and looked back at Kurama.

"Is there something wrong, Hiei?"

"What are you doing here, fox?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend? Well, I guess you haven't heard. Kuwabara had found another to be with and told Yukina he couldn't be around her anymore. When he told me, I came up here to comfort her. She was crying, completely devastated. I assume that's why you are here as well, Hiei."

"Hmph. A broken heart is nothing to cry about. She'll get over it."

"That's pretty harsh, Hiei. But, since you are here, I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I am in love with your sister, Hiei."

Hiei's eyes now burned a hole right through Kurama's head. _He loves her? Why?! _That's when Hiei lost it. He quickly unsheathed his sword and in front of the demon kitsune with the blade across his throat. His hair covered his eyes so Kurama couldn't see the hurt in them.

"You lie."

"I can understand you are upset. No brother would approve of his sister being in love, but please forgive me, Hiei. I can't help the way I feel about her."

"SHUT UP!"

At that point, Yukina stepped out next to Kurama and saw the situation. She wiped her eyes and spoke.

"Hiei? Is that you? Is there something going on?"

Kurama's eyes shifted from Hiei to Yukina and then back to Hiei. Hiei moved the sword away from Kurama and left, rushing through the tree branches, getting far away as he could from them. Yukina watched him leave, as did Kurama.

"Why did he leave, Kurama?"

"I don't know…but I intend to find out."

………

Hiei leaned on a lone tree, standing on one of the high branches. The painful sight seeing Kurama next to Yukina still burned into his memory and appearing before him. He cursed himself, knowing now that he should have told Yukina sooner. About everything. The Jagan. His true search and reason for protecting her all this time. And his true feelings towards her. Hiei grunted loudly and leaped off the branch, lading softly on the ground. Just when he was about to walk away, a familiar presence was felt.

"Hiei, is something the matter?"

Hiei turned his head slightly and saw her standing a few feet behind him. He turned completely towards her, his hands tucked beneath his tunic and his cold stare returned as they confronted each other.

"What are you doing out here? You should return to the temple."

"But I saw you and Kurama fighting and he would explain anything to me. Please, Hiei. What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Now go!"

"I won't! Not until you tell me what is on your mind? You look so troubled. For so long, I've wanted to help you. Your eyes…they remind me of the women in my village. Cold, yet lost. Like you have been wanting or searching for something but can't."

"You're very good. Spending time with that fox will do that to you."

"No, it's not that. Please Hiei? Speak to me."

Hiei kept his glare on her and finally closed his eyes. Very softly, he confessed.

"I am your brother."

Hiei looked up at her and saw something amazing. She wasn't shocked. She was…smiling?

"I've known for a while, Hiei. When you went back to Demon World, I knew then that you were actually my brother. The way you have secretly watched me and cared for me led me to this conclusion. I'm not upset at you for not telling me. I am very glad that you told me, though."

"You don't have to be so sentimental about it. It's no big deal. Now, we're going back to the temple."

Hiei and Yukina walked together back to the temple where Kurama was waiting for them. The sun was beginning to set behind the temple and Yukina ran to Kurama, hugging him. Kurama just wrapped his left arm around her, still looking at Hiei. Hiei's gaze went to his right, doing his best to ignore their embrace. But he couldn't take it anymore. He found himself screaming out to them before they could retreat back inside.

"I LOVE YOU, YUKINA!"

Kurama and Yukina both turned around. A smile appeared on Kurama's face.

"I know I am your brother and I'll understand if you reject me, but I can't hide how I feel. I wish to be with you at all times, Yukina."

"Hiei…I…"

Kurama then looked at Yukina who was gazing up at him. He nodded and she ran to Hiei, instantly kissing him tenderly on his lips. She wrapped his arms around his neck. Shocked, happy, surprised and weak at the knees, Hiei regained himself and held her close and returned the kiss. Kurama had his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes as he walked past them. He walked down the long stone steps away from the temple. Near the end he saw a familiar woman with long, baby blue hair and his smile grew just a bit.

"How did it go, Kurama?"

"Very well, Botan. I believe they will be very happy together."

Kurama and Botan both smiled at each and walked hand in hand through the woods leading away from the happy couple.

_-This was originally called "_True Love? Battle Over One's Heart_," but I couldn't find a way to have Kurama and Hiei actually battle over Yukina's love. Also, the more I thought about it, Yukina wouldn't choose either one of them if it meant one of them had to be defeated in battle. So I allowed Hiei to confess the only way he could. Scream it loud enough that Spirit World could hear him. And did you expect Kurama to tell Hiei to leave them alone? No, that's not like him at all. Shocked to see Botan and Kurama leave together? Shocked that Mukuro shed a tear because she herself couldn't be true to her feelings? Maybe a follow up story is in order. But as far as I'm concerned, this story is complete. Yes, it's what you people call a One-Shoot. Sorry._


End file.
